Gravity Adventures
by FalconWriter9000
Summary: What happens if Ford made Dipper stay in Gravity Falls and be his Apprentice? How would it affect the story and the characters? Read as Dipper Solves Mystery and Hunts the supernatural while there is a strong force awakening. Story starts when dipper is 16 Total Wendip First Time Writing. Discontinued


Part 1 gravity falls

 **1 day after Weird Maggedon… last day of summer…**

The crew was all at the bus stop, everyone saying their goodbyes. The feeling of sadness filled the atmosphere. "I'm going to miss you guys" said Mabel as she hugged both of her best friends, Candy and Grenda. While they were all saying their goodbyes, Wendy was telling hers to dipper. "Here why don't we exchange our hats, something for us to remember each other." Said the redhead as she swapped the hats. "yeah that'll do. I'm going to miss you Wendy." Said the thirteen year old mystery hunter known as Dipper Pines as he hugged Wendy one last time. " Yeah I know, Hey you mean a lot to me man" Wendy said as she returned the hug. "You too Wendy, I mean you mean a lot to me too" Dipper replied awkwardly as they got separated from each other, ending the hug.

When the bus arrived, the twins took their bags from their great uncles, went to the bus and waved goodbye for the last time, until Great Uncle Ford stopped the driver for a moment. " If you don't mind, can you wait for a while?" getting a nod from the bus driver, Ford took Dipper out of the bus and took him somewhere a little far away from the group so their speech wouldn't be heard.

"Look Dipper about the apprenticeship thing that we were discussing over…" Ford begun but was interrupted by Dipper " I know gruncle Ford as much as I want to be your apprentice, I just don't want to be away from Mabel." interrupted Dipper. " Look Dipper, I know this is selfish of me but I am not going to take a no for an answer." Said Ford. Dipper tried to protest but he was interrupted by Ford, " Let's face it, I am already getting old and a little rusty, I just don't want to lose all the knowledge and experience that I have achieved all my life. Trust me if there was any other child as smart and capable as you, I would take them under my apprenticeship in a heartbeat." Continued Ford "Which brings me to this solution. Fiddle ford invented a machine that could clone a person. There maybe some minor flaws but it works perfectly. When you get cloned, your clone will go with Mabel while you get to stay here with me. The Clone is an exact replica of you and would only vanish if it sees you after some period of time. Then you will remember what the clone remembers." Explained Ford as he took out a gun looking machine except there was no holes in the machine. "Great Uncle Ford, I don't know what to say. Won't they see us? And what flaws? There is just so many questions that I want to ask." Asked dipper but he was stopped by Ford as he said " Just trust me" and the aimed the gun at Dipper and shot it. The machine started producing a blue ball of energy and glowed all over Dipper. After it vanished duo went back to the group. " What the heck was that?" asked Stan. "Oh nothing, before the apocalypse, I scanned all of Dippers thoughts to protect him from Bill reaching into his mind and reading it. I simply removed that protection."

Dipper headed towards the bus and he and Mabel said their goodbyes and waved while the bus left for Piedmont. "ready to head for the unknown?" asked dipper and getting a negative reply from Mabel. "Never….Lets do it." When they're on their way to Piedmont, Mabel instantly falls asleep and she is soon joined by Dipper.

After a while Dipper feels strange as if he was on a bed. He opened his eyes but it was too dark for him to see. He stood up and tried to look for a light switch which he failed at and bumped to some furniture in the room he was in. Then the door to the room opened and the switch of the room was turned on emitting light from the lamp that was connected to the ceiling. " I see you've woken up." Dipper's eyes were still adjusting to the bright light that turned on so suddenly on the room, but he still recognized the voice. " Great Uncle Ford?" asked Dipper but he was still sure of the answer. " Yes Dipper it's me" Said Ford. " How are you feeling?" asked Ford. "Ok I guess. Was the clone machine a success?" asked Dipper. " Yes it was and you've been replaced with it Successfully" Stated Ford proudly.

"Well that's good" said Dipper as he took a sigh of relief. " Now what" asked Dipper, which he was soon answered by Ford " Well first we will tell Stanley of all this as he is going to help you train your body. I do not know how you solved mysteries all this summer without getting seriously injured but we are going to improve your survival training and most importantly, your instincts" Explained Ford as they headed towards the elevator that went to the shack. They saw Stan looking at them with a very shocked face. "You better explain this now Point Dexter or I would make sure that you have more than one bruise on your face." Said an angry Stan.

After a while of explaining and a lot of convincing, Stan agreed to train dipper physically so he can be capable of handling himself when it comes to the supernatural and to keep up with his two more experienced great uncles. " So what do we do now?" asked Dipper. "Now, we will pack our stuff and head to the middle of the Arctic ocean. I have investigated and there are signs of strange anomalies there."

 _ **The Next Day**_

The Pines were ready to head out and Stan put the Mystery Shack at Soos's hands. Soos was shocked when he saw Dipper but after further explanation he said his goodbyes and wished them a safe journey while calling Melody to come and help him out as an assistant. The Pine Family which consisted of Dipper Pines, The youngest of the trio, Stan Pines, The Muscle of the trio and Stan Ford Pines , The brains and the experienced of the trio, packed their stuff into Stans and they headed out of Gravity Falls.

In the car the Stans were arguing over something that dipper didn't really care about. He was looking out the window and the people of Gravity falls when he caught glimpse of a redheaded girl heading towards the Gravity Falls High School and he instantly knew it was Wendy. It looked like she also noticed him as she was wearing a shocked expression all over her face. He mouthed ' _I'll explain later'_ and she replied to him with a nod.

While they were on their way to the airport dipper was thinking about what they'll do when they reach the arctic and was excited that he will be going mystery hunting with his Mentor.

But he had no idea that day by day a force awakens within him that changes him to complete evil and the adventures that he has to face….

End of Part 1…


End file.
